What is This?
by Raven Zynthos
Summary: Starting with The Angel Experiment, this is about Figgy. Both boys are constantly asking themselves, What is This? Not for Gay Haters. The plot of the story may not follow the books completely, but its fanfiction! T for Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Fanfiction. I don't own anything. **

I got out of bed, hearing Gazzy and Max talking. Probably about food, a common topic in this household. I opened my eyes, looking around the room, memorizing every detail. If you ever go blind, then get your sight back, you'll never take it for granted again. Yeah, if you haven't guessed it by now, it's Iggy. When we left the School, assuming you know all about the whole stolen/tortured/escaped thing, my sight flickered on and off. A couple hours, days. After awhile, it got better. I would be able to see for about 2-4 weeks, then I wouldn't for a few days. About a year ago, my sight turned back on and stayed that way. Trust me, being able to see ... is just something you never want to lose. Enough with the rambling, I've gotta cook breakfast before Max burns our last pan.

When I walked downstairs, Fang was right behind Max, who was searching pointlessly in the fridge for something she could cook. Puh-lease. That girl can't even heat up spaghetti-os. Seriously, she can't. When she tried . . . lets just say that microwave will never see the light of day she froze. Spinning around she yelled, "Will you quit _doing_ that?" They were so close that not even Angel's hand could fit in-between them. It pissed me off. If they were gonna be so lovey-dovey, couldn't they at least get a room? "Quit what, breathing?" He probably would if _Max_ told him to. 'Cause he just _loves_ her _so much_. God, Fang was such a badass. I was goofy and an excellent smartelic, if I do say so myself, but I could never be like that. Wait, were did that come from? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "I'll make eggs." I said, going through them to separate them ... and piss them off. What can I say, I'm Iggy. We all sat at the table. Nudge rambled, Max leadererd, I taught Gazzy more about bombs, Angel sat on Fang's lap, telling him all about little girl things, Fang thought his Emo thoughts; your average day. Then Gazzy let one rip. Gag. Let me tell you, there's a reason he's called The Gasman. "Gas-mask!" I said, pretending to choke. Angel hopped up, running outside with a girly, "Ewwww!" Fang picked up their plates. "I'm done." "Sorry" Gazzy said with a grin, not looking the least bit sorry. For once, Nudge didn't say anything, holding her hand over her mouth with the universal 'gross' expression. Max just rolled her eyes. Angel skipped back over, looking more like an angel than any angel a so-called God could create. I think his name is Jasus . . . we aren't very religious. Me, personally? If there is a God' he obviously doesn't give a shit about me, so I don't give a shit about him, either. So there, a little Iggy hate for you. "Can we go pick strawberries, Max? There probably ready now!" Angel was Max's baby, not in a blood-relative way- she's only 14 people, and we all knew it. "Of course." she said. "I'll go too. Angel!" Gazzy said, puffing his chest out. "Me, too." I said. Fang just nodded, coming in to the room. We all looked at Nudge. "Yeah," she said just as Gazzy farted again, " I think we could all use the fresh air."

There we were, picking strawberries. "You know, if you make shortcake, then I'll -" "Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake. I'll make it Angel." Gazzy said this, but he used my voice. You see, we all have powers. One of Gazzy's is mimicking. Max spun around, her trademark 'I'm _so _pissed' expression. "Oh, yeah? I may not be able to cook, but I can still kick your skinny white ass into next week!" I held my hands up shaking my head, trying not to laugh. Even Fang, Mr. Emotionless as shit, was chuckling. "Was that you?" she screamed, looking at Gazzy, who had a mysteriously mischievous expression. We all laughed. Then, to ruin our picture perfect moment, Angel screamed. _Erasers._

**PLEASE REVIEW! What do you think? Good or Bad? **_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	2. Chapter 2

So guys, hey! Sorry for not posting in so long. To those who read the Max's Biggest Battle HighSchool, SUPER-DUPER SORRY! I hate to fake you guys out, but I need your help! I really need a BETA READER! I'm posting a second chapter of What is This? in a sec. Also, Im not getting a lot of reviews. So I'm starting a new policy: No more posting until I have at least 5 reviews per chapter, k? Sorry 'bout not posting though. Finals are coming up.

Check out my poll on my profile. Still looking for a sign off, though. So, remember, BETA READER! See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Guys! Not gonna say much. But, I'm starting a blog. So, yeah. Whateves**

**I dont own it Bla Bla Bla. **

We sprang into action immediately, just like Jeb taught us to. We are about 6x stronger and faster than humans, and we were really good fighters thanks to Jeb and natural talent-

being moi. But Erasers were even stronger. There were a lot of them, too. I launched a round house at an Erasers neck, and because I'm not picky, was pretty satisfied when a jaw

cracked instead. "You're gonna pay, you stupid handicap." He growled. Ouch. I hate being that stupid blind kid. Even though I had my sight, back then . . . let's just say I wasn't as

independent. That pissed me off. An angry Iggy is twice as dangerous. Sucker. Then I sent an upper cut straight to his broken jaw. I kicked him while he was down repeatedly. I

know, shame on me. But he deserved it. Two Erasers picked Nudge up by her hands and feet, slinging her against a tree. She crumbled, crying out in pain, then went unconsious. I

started running toward her, "Nudge!" Then two more erasers ganged up on me," taking me down. As I went unconscious, I saw something horrible: Angel being stuffed in a sack. My

last thought was: _Oh Shit._

* * *

Fang, shaking my shoulder, woke me up. He looked at me, concerned. I looked over at Max; passed out, looking worse than I felt. "I'm fine," I said. My right eye was swollen over, I

was covered in cuts and bruises, and I'm pretty sure I had cracked a rib or two. Is it sad that I've had so much worse? I coughed struggling to get up. Then I remembered, my head

snapping up, eyes wide.

"Angel . . . " I breathed. Fang nodded a flicker of pain in his eyes. I looked over at Gazzy who, being the tough ninja kid he was, was shaking from the effort

of not crying. Poor kid. Nudge was covered in bruises from head to toe, with bad cut over her eye. We walked over to Max, who moaned in pain. She sucked in a breath, resembling a

fish. Ha. No, not funny, Iggy. Angel was gone. Not funny. "You okay?" Fang said, surpassing his word limit for the day. Just kidding, he's not that bad. . . Max stood shakily, leaning on

Fang. Why does that piss me off? She was pretty banged up; and here I am getting pissy over Fang helping Max. I don't get it, do I like her or something? And since when did I

become such a dick?

Max just stared into space.

Gazzy hugged her side, "Max?" She blinked, finally realizing the situation. "Angel?..." she said in a voice just above a whisper, not looking away from his eyes. He just shook his head.

The pain in her eyes... My stomach tightened and I looked away, like the pussy I was. "So, you guys up for a chase?" Everyone said yes. "Helicopter," I said, Whipping out our wings,

we all jumped off the cliff. Flying just above the trees, hurting, I saw the van. Excited, I looked over at Max, opening my mouth to point it out, but stopped. Fang and Max had locked

eyes, nodded, then swooped down closer to it. There goes my stomach again. They're so in sink. I guess they would be good together... No! Focus Iggy! Fang, snapping a branch

thicker than my wrist of a tree, surged forward after van. He dropped down, smashing the wind shield and hood. He came down again, wisely surging away as an eraser pulled a gun

out, sending bullets everywhere. God, this is crazy. I haven't done worth shit to these people. Actually, the School's burned down warehouse says differently… But Angel, _she_ hasn't

done worth shit to these people. It's just so ARGHRGARRAAGHRE! They slung the van around, jumping out just before it blew up. I shouldn't be rating the explosion in the back of my

head. I _should_ be focused on Angel. It's just who I am. ( 6.2.) We rushed them, but we are only human. Wait, no we aren't! We don't even have that excuse. Fuck. Max managed to

get to the copter, slinging her arms over those rail things when it

was 'bout 85 ft in the air. I landed, as did the rest of the flock, knowing what would happen. I walked over to Gazzy, squeezing his shoulder. The tears, blood and dirt made an odd

combination on his face. Looking at him hurt my stomach. I saw Max drop from the 'copter, the most heartbroken expression. As we walked back to the house, only one thing was on

everyone's mind. _Angel. _

* * *

**_REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_**


End file.
